Do You Remember
by Takerslove
Summary: Abbigale is a Teenager who is into wrestling and the Goths living with her abusive and uncared for parents. Undertaker and Kane both try to help Abbigale through her life. But then things get hairy at home with Undertaker wanting to adopt Abbigale as hi
1. Chapter 1

Do you remember? Part 1

Abigail pulled over her shoulder her black sheered top to finish off her look. Her long violet hair flowed over her shoulder, and her eyes were brightening with a purple/ lilac color. She smiled slightly at her self in the mirror and left her house.

Abigail was very small structured, but had a rack of someone else. She was only 5 foot one and barely beat the smallest person in her grade. Abigail's parents were the type that was never home to ask her questions or bug her. Plus she had her friends and that's all that mattered to her.

Abigail was also known around the professional wrestling arena. She loved the whole thing and one day she would be one of them. If she was not here she was out with friends.

"Hello Jerry" She waved at the guard as she walked by and into the arena. She made her way though the halls to a certain door that you couldn't tell one door from the next. She knocked on it and waited the door opened and a head stuck out.

"Abigail" the man said and picked her up in a big hug

"Mark" she giggled and hugged him.

"How is everything?" he placed her down and shut the door behind her.

"Fine, my parents are out till next month... some trip to Paris."

"Come stay with me and Sara. We won't mind the company"

"I can't... I mean I don't want to be a burden to you two."

"Your not. We love having you around. I'll pick you up at nine at your house." Abigail sat on the chair as mark fixed his outfit.

"Did you ever do the triritual?"

"triritural?" mark repeated as if he was unsure

"yeah" she paused "you use to be in that kind of stuff"

"yeah I was, but not any more... Gale you're telling me you didn't..."

"no I haven't... yet" she cut him off "I don't know if I can, ya know. you haven't known them as long as I have, and once wwf leaves so will you... and -and"

"yes"

"you'll forget about me"

"how could I forget about you?" He questioned "your part of me"

'easy' Abigail thought ' you'll forget me slowly day by day.' Abigail has been in a gothic group for as long as she could remember. they were her family that is she was accepted and loyal too.

"are you sticking around tonight or are you flying for a while?" mark asked

"I'll fly. pick up is at nine rights?"

"right" he said "come here" he gave Abigail another big hug "be careful... I care about you."

"I'll be fine... I always am" she said with a grin and took off.

mark knew Abigail was a good kid just a bit messed up in the head that's all. her parents barely cared if any, and now Abigail made suites for them. mark tried to be as helpful as he could, but words only went so far. there was a knock at the door and mark answered.

"come in glen" he said and glen closed the door behind him

"hey what's with the gloomily face?" he asked

"Abigail..."

"aw, I missed her again."

"she's still in that group with not car. now she's even talking triritural. you and I know that that ritual can kill you or bring you very damn close to it."

"yeah... did you tell her your idea?"

"about what? adoption?"

"yeah"

"no" he sighed "Sara is still not so thrilled with the idea"

"I think adoption is a good thing, and you know Abigail will love you back."

"yeah" he said with a smile and headed out the door.

Abilgale began to pack while she was on the phone with one of her friends.

"Are you going to try triritural?" she asked

"I'm not sure yet" Abigail replied

"do you know what it in details?"

"not really"

"well, from what I heard it's like dieing three times and then being reborn" she bragged

"well, are you going to do it?"

"no way, I'm not in the position too, but you are... thinking about it... you could up your rank."

"up my rank to what?"

"I think vice. hey parents alert got to go bye"

Abigail gave a wicked smile and layers the phone on the bed. adding up on your rank is the best thing, but dieing three time (well, dieing isn't the word for it) sounds like pain. the door bell rang and she looked at the clock.

"come in Mark" she yelled down the stairs, and shortly after the door went shut. "I'm up here"

"are you ready?"

"almost you can come up." she called back and mark began to make us way up the stairs. he saw that Abigail still had some parts of her cloths still on the bed. mark picked up the black corset.

"planning something that I don't know about?"

Abigail giggles "no it's part of an outfit."

"oh" Mark layer the corset back down.

Soon mark and Abigail was headed toward his house. Abigail looked over at mark a bit surprised that he invited her to his house. she knew Sara was no so hot on her being there since the last time she found out about her gothic ways. mark's house was different it was huge and filled with fluffy, lovely feelings. it was different from the lonely feeling in her house.

"why don't you go in and say hello to Sara while I grab my bags." he said and parked the car.

"are you sure that's the..."

"go on go" he urged her on.

Abigail picked up her duffel bag and began to 3walk on the path to the door. she slowly turned the handle and entered mark's house.

"oh mark your home good I want to..."Sara spoke as she entered the hall "Abigail... what are you going here?"

"i-um-i am -um" she paused

"she is going to be here for a while" mark entered "her parents are out of town again." he smiled at Sara and she gave a look back. "Abigail why don't you go put your things away in the guess room."

"okay" she said picking back up her bag and headed up the stairs. Sara waited until she heard the door close behind Abigail.

"I thought you said we would talk about her moving in?" Sara questioned mark.

"she is not moving in. he parents are just out for a month and I couldn't let her just be alone." Sara sighed "I want to talk about adoption of Abigail again."

"mark a child in the house will change both of us."

"I know... I know" he said "we'll talk about this later" mark said and walked passed Sara up the stairs. Sara followed shortly after mark. it was not 11 o'clock and she was to tried to bitch. she changed into her sleepwear. "what's wrong?"

"nothing doesn't worry" Sara turned off the light and pulled up the covers.

"I'm going to check on Abigail. i'll be right back."

"fine"

mark walked down the hall to Abigale's room. he knocked on the door and waited. Abigail answered the door and stuck her head out.

"yes?" Abigail answered

"is everything okay?"

"yes everything is fine" she paused and looked down to the ground "Sara doesn't want me here"

"of course she does"

"don't lie to me mark" she paused "i know she doesn't like me"

"of course she does... it's just she has to get use to you."

"I know... I know... goodnight" she said

"goodnight" he said and hugged Abigail.

Abigail shut the door behind her and layer down in bed with the light still on. she listened for the footsteps of mark leading away to his room. she knew that Sara didn't like her here., but mark did. Abigail wasn't here to take mark away she just want someone to care for her.

Abigail woke up late in the morning. she got up and got ready. she wore a flowing black and purple gown. it was cut short in the front and long in the back and the sleeve was cut into shreds. she wore her hair up in a ponytail. she walked down stairs smelling something being backed. she saw Sara putting some eggs into a bowl. Abigail approached causally know mark when for his work out.

"can I help?" Abigail asked

"sure mix up the things in the bowl."

"okay" Abigail said and smiled. she began to mix the substances in the bowl. 'maybe if I help and do it right. she'll like me' Abigail thought.

"make sure you get all the side and bottom" Sara instructed Abigail nodded that she understood. after a while Abigail showed Sara the bowl.

"is this right?"

"yeah perfect" Sara said

Abigail helped out Sara until mark came home. he sat down at the table and watched the girls cook. after awhile mark went upstairs to change.

"keep stirring" Sara told Abigail "I'm going to go check on mark."

"okay" she said and waited until she heard the door shut to go upstairs to hear what they were saying.

"so, Sara what do you think?"

"I don't know... she is nice and all, but I'm not her mother and I don't really want to take care of her" Sara said and that set off Abigail.

Abigail dashed down the stairs grabbed her coat and ran out the door. she wasn't accepted at her own family and now here. she ran as fast as she could away from mark's house and to the hide out. night finally fell and people began to arrive. the rain fell lightly against the roof. as the meeting began she mad her decision.

"did you find her mark?" Sara asked

"no, the only place that's left is the gothic hide at, but she never told me were that is."

"what ever it means to you I'm sorry" Sara said "I honestly am" she sighed deeply

"let's just hope we find her before it's to late"

Abigail stayed to her self during the meeting until Da'an the leader of the group who wore all black with long hair over his shoulders. he gently ran his hands over Abigale's wrists.

"have you thought about trirutural?" he asked her as the rain pounded on the roof of the building.

"yes I have" she spoke

"what is your will?" he asked her

"I will." a gasped came from the other people around than a soft whispered aroused the room saying Abigail signed her death warrant.

"Sara I must leave if Abigail comes home let her go" mark said "I'll be home as quickly as I can"

"okay I'll see you than" she said and saw him out the house. Sara closed the door behind him and made her way upstairs. she passed Abigale's room, and couldn't help but notice a small notebook no bigger than a book on the bed. she walked over to the edge of the bed and gently picked up the book running her hand along the edges. she began to open up the book to a few sentences written;

when you can look into your mothers eyes and see no love then it's time to say goodbye.

all I want is to be loved.

family are so post to be near not far.

Sara stopped reading and place the book down. she never realized how right mark was. Abigail was alone in this world and didn't know what finally love was.

glen walked out of the arena ready for a night not he town. he sown his bag over his letting the moist summer air mixed with the rain hitting his skin. he had a feeling something was wrong very wrong. he looked around the parking lot seeing a body laying in the street.

"are you okay?" glen called "hello... are you okay?" glen called and came closer to the body. the rain began to pour down. "hello" glen called and bent down near the body. "I'm going to help you." he began to brush the hair from the person's face. "Abigail... Abigail!" Glen screamed into the night.

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Do you Remember? Part 2

The black and blues that lay upon Abigale's wrist showed that she was going though. Abigail's forearm was pinched and broken there must of been over 20 needle pricks from what Mark could count. She wore her dress which has been wiped and torn till just barley covering her body. She laid on her bed making little of no sounds. Sara stood in the doorway as Mark checked on Abigale. Mark walked back over to Sara.

"how is she?" she asked as he brushed her blond hair aside.

"she'll be fine" he told her like normal "stay here and watch her I'm going to go talk to Glen." He said and walked downstairs.

Glen hanged his head in his hands feeling he did something to make this happen to Abigail.

"how is she?" he asked

"She's going though her first death."

"how is she going though it?"

"hard... I don't know how long she'll make it."

"oh my god... what have I done?"

"nothing... you couldn't of stopped her."

"Mark!" Sara cried. Mark and Glen both dashed up the stairs to see what was wrong. Sara stood next to the bed her face white as a ghost.

"what is it?" Mark questioned and held Sara. She just looked at him in shock. "what is it?" he repeated.

"Abigail stopped-stopped-stopped breathing" she spoke faint.

"oh my god... Glen take Sara down stairs... now." he said and began CPR on Abigail.

Finally Mark got her breathing again. She opened her eyes and coughed again like she was trying to breath. Mark titled her body to her side just incase. He looked into her eyes and saw all black like a lens of complete stranger. He rubbed her head lightly and began to vale that almost all the pain was over., and that he would always be with her. He stayed with her a few more minutes making sure she was okay. He walked down stairs to see Glen and Sara talking about Abigail's adoption Mark sat down and joined in.

"there is so many good things about adoption, Sara, especially with Abigail. You know she'll love you and you know her. She might have one or two problems, but nothing you couldn't fix in time." Glen said

"it's not the fact of her not loving me. It's the fact that there wouldn't be as much freedom as there is now. I'm not use to having someone around to interact with." Sara said.

"nit you know when I'm going on a WWF tour you will have someone to be here to talk to. You wouldn't be alone." Mark said

"what about when I get a job wit the WWF? Vince won't let us take her with." Sara said "I don't want to leave her alone here that would just put her back were she was."

"we'll Vince should understand about Abigail. He allows her now why not then?" Mark said

"yes, but he is not paying for her now, but if we adopt her he will. You know how he hates to pay extra money." Sara said and the room went silence.

The night dimmed down and Glen left. Sara and Mark sat together on the couch and watched some TV. They both heard footsteps walking across the hallway. Mark got up to check what was going on. He saw Abigail walking slowly around feeling her way.

"Abigail..." Mark called and reached out to touch her. "come one I won't hurt you. He spoke softly and gently as he could. Abigail turn toward his voice and blinked a few times. He noticed the black still formed over her eyes. "come here baby. I'll take you down stairs." Abigail outstretched her hands to try to feel him. Mark picked her up gently making sure not to scare her. He could tell the drugs were still not out of her system, and she could laps again.

Abigail laid on Mark's lap as Sara rubbed her head. Abigail barley said anything just motion to what she wanted or needed. Mark just held her afraid that she would laps again. The two felt really close in some ways and in other they were far apart. Abigail rolled over to face Mark. She blinked franticly and began to mumble as her eyes began to roll in the back of her head.

"I love you mom and dad" she mumbled to Mark and Sara. Sara began to cry those words tearing at her heart. Mark laid her down on the floor and began to tap her cheeks she barley stirred. Sara sat and cried as Mark went into the kitchen to get water to splashed on Abigail's face. He gently dumped some of the water on her face. She gargled and gasped a bit until her breathing came under control. Mark took Abigail up to her room and laid her on her bed.

"Sara dear come to bed" he called sown stairs and then heard a sob back as she moved up the stairs. "Abigail" he turned back "will you get dress for bed?" he asked. Abigail reached and felt around for her pj's. Mark closed the door and headed towards his room to check on Sara.

"I can't take much more" Sara said "I'm so sorry" she cried

there was a loud smash of a jar at the other each of the hallway in Abigail's room. Mark ran down the hallways, and opened up the door to just shut it before the jewelry box hit it and smashing into pieces. Abigail pushed things off the desk and dresser as she made her ways around the room.

"Abigail stop it!" Mark called to her as she began to rip out her cloths. Abigail went nuts as Mark came closer to her throwing cloths around at him.

"leave me alone... you don't care" she picked up and threw the clock at a him. Mark caught it in once hand dropping it to the ground.

"stop Abigail I do care" he hi the floor and grabbed her ankle just in time to miss the next object. Abigail fell on to her back kicking and screaming, Mark quickly covered her knees with his straddled legs and held down her arms. Abigail threw her head back and forth. "Abigail! Abigail stop it your with me... Mark" he yelled at her. There was a silence of words Abigail began to roll over and Mark moved. Abigail began to cry.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry Abigail kept repeating her self as Mark picked her up and placed her in her bed. She cried in his arms. He pulled the covers up to her neck, and began to fix up the room. He felt better to clean up and be able to watch Abigail a bit. He felt so sorry for Abigail as he shut the door and made his way down the hall to his room. He slowly took off his shirt and looked over at the sleeping Sara. He sledded into the bed with his boxers on. He genteelly rubbed Sara's head as she slept.

"everything will be okay, my love... everything will be okay." He said softly and turned off the light to sleep.

The next morning Sara went in to check on Abigail who was still asleep. She was surprised that she was very calm and relax enough to sleep. Sara promised her self that she would do what she could to get Abigail under her and Mark's care. Mark left for a short work out before Abigail woke up. He wasn't sure how she would be when she got up and around. He walked upstairs, and leaned his heard to Abigail's door to see is she was awake, with no sound behind the door he moved on to take a shower.

"Mark" Sara said and she walked into to the bathroom..

"yes" he said

"I want to adopt Abigail"

"talking about her did you see her today?"

"nope... she hasn't woken up yet I guess" she said and took off her top. She slipped into the shower. "Mark I'm ready to be a mommy now." She smiled, warped her arms around him and kiss him deeply.

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Do You Remember? Part 3

"It's been a week. Abigail is normal on everything else, but she doesn't talk... she still wines?" Sara moaned about it as Mark and she lay in bed.

"She's just a little out of it."

"I want to help her, Mark." Sara said worried

"I don't want to do this alone. How about a doctor?" she asked

"Okay... what kind?"

"A regular one... someone who could tell us what's wrong with her?"

"Good idea... go for it" Mark said and rolled over to sleep.

"I am so glad you feel the same because I made and appointment with Dr. Grace tomorrow at 10."

"Sounds great" Mark said and rolled over to sleep.

Abigail lay awake in bed watching how the light shined on the walls and pictures. He eyes were gray instead of brown. She didn't speak much, more like mumbles and sounds like she meant to say something, but couldn't. Having her around was like a zombie she barley slept and didn't eat. Abigail's eyes slowly became heavy and finally shut.

Sara woke up to Mark bussing around the room she blinked her eyes at the clock seeing the numbers turning to 7 o' clock. She rolled over to see Mark.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm sorry, my love, but Vince called a meeting of everyone this morning at 8... it was last minute."

"Oh will you be back to go to the doctors with me?"

"I don't think so will you be okay with Abigail alone?" he said not slowing down his pace.

"Sure... sure" Sara sighed

"Call me and let me know how it goes" he kisses Sara goodbye

"Sure" Sara said and watched Mark leave.

Sara got up and put on her housecoat to go see if Abigail was awake. She knocked on Abigail's door. "Abigail... Abigail it's Sara." Abigail opened the door to let Sara know she heard her. "Why don't you get dress we have an appointment at 10 to hold" Abigail nodded and shut the door to dress.

Sara would I steer you wrong?" dr. Grace said as she reported Abigail condition to her.

"No" she replayed "but you know how much I want this whole thing to work out. Mark really loves Abigail.

"I understand, Sara. Abigail's condition is not that bad. The drugs are almost gone all you can do is give love and care." Dr Grace paused for a few seconds. "Did you every try telekinesis?"

Sara stranded and thought a bit "no, why?"

"Abigail is very special then most kids. As babies a child has a telekinesis that is how they talk to one another. Most children lose the power after a while of not using it, but somehow Abigail kept her powers." Dr. Grace said to the already confused Sara.

"So, I should try that to talk with her?" Sara questioned

"She will over time began to talk again. The drugs was just enough to confuse her and daze her."

"She is right now just confused yet?" Sara questioned

"Yes, the drug dazed her to point of death a few times and confusion of how old she is what's left."

"So will this teleconistist thing work?" Sara asked as Abigail sat next to her

"Yes so try or at least keep your mind open so she can talk to you." Dr. Grace said with a pleasant smile on her face.

Sara took Abigail home trying to leave mind open so Abigail could talk to her. Sara sat on her bed trying to remember where she put the arts-n-craft kit her mother got her. Abigail sat down stairs watching TV with a blank stare. Sara gave up on the arts and crafts as quickly as she thought up the idea. Abigail moved from the TV to the porch and finally disappearing.

"Abigail!" Sara called to the dead wind a few times before calling Mark to have him try to find her.

"Long time no see, Dark Rose" Da'an spoke

"She not the same... she's taker's girl" A voice cried in the small group of people. They all knew Mark have rescued her from the depths.

"Now, now" Da'an broke "no need for violence... my family even if she is taker's girl. She is our Dark Rose." He paused "She is our new cupboard member. She has past the 3 death and lives to tell!" he roared with cheers to keep him going on his power energy.

"Give me the knife" He held up his hand joined to Abigail's wrist. The knife glistened in the dusk light as it sway high above his head, with on unhesistated moisten he cut Abigail's wrist straight to the elbow. She winced a bit and then gave up a Da'an did the same to her other arm allowing the scare of the leader show.

The blood quickly dried to her arms barley shedding on the ground. She stood still then slowly drooped to her knees.

" Tonight brings great honor to us all our lord of Darkness is on his way." Da'an spoke "Our time has come to hold the virgin sacrifice and freedom. Tomorrow night is havoc bring your clocks we are going to dominate the waves."

Abigail walked back to Mark's house just in time to see an all to funeral car. She ran up to the house turning the door handle to find WW3 coming at her. She stopped stared back and forth her mother and father standing across from Mark and Sara.

"She is our daughter!" Abigail screamed at Sara and Mark

"You know nothing about her " Mark respond

"Don't talk to my wife that way" her father roared and the match began...

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Do you Remember? Part 4

Abigail layer back in her old room her mother and father still bickering about Mark and Sara. "I thought it was okay for her to see that man... no anymore." She could hear her father protest. Abigail's phone rang. She rolled over and picked it up.

"Abigail..." it was Mark "hit a number on the key pad it its you. She did "Abigail listen up.. Sara and I want to adopt you... is that okay?" She it a button for yes "good, will you come tomorrow and see Glen and me?" She hit a button again. "okay, sleep well then goodnight" She hung up.

Abigail woke up early the next morning taking a shower and dress while the sun was waking. She packed up a small back pack of things her purple cloak, sun glasses, and candle both black. She wore a long sleeve black shirt and short black shorts with socks and sneakers. She threw overhear blue sweat jacket, and headed out the door. She walked slowly on the curb as she got closer to Mark and Sara's house. She knew no one was up, but the back door key was in reach.

Abigail stretched out on the couch her pack by the side of the couch. she fell asleep quickly and soundly.

"morning sweetheart" Mark kissed Sara

"shhh... Abigail is sleep "Mark gave her a look "she is on the couch asleep."

"Well, I better taker her with me... I don't want a rerun of last night..."Mark walked into the living room and tapped Abigail. She woke up and jumped up to hug him. "Abigail does your parents know your here?" She shake her head no, and ran out to hug Sara tightly. Mark followed her "Abigail we must leave okay... your parent will come here looking ..." She stared at her and some how he knew she didn't want to g o back " we'll go to work, and I won't tell anyone you were here "Abigail ran to the living room and grabbed her bag. She returned back to the kitchen. She waved to Sara and jumped in tot Mark's car.

Minutes later Abigail was sitting in Mark's dressing like she remember sometime ago, and quickly she disappeared to her gothic gang getting ready for the night. she changed from her blue sweat jacket to her long black and purple gown. everyone sat quietly as they waited for Da'an.

"Tonight is the night my follow members. we want to be as orderly as possible. Dark Rose and I are going to be in the front with 3 lines of 4 people behind us. I will be the only one that will call the dark lord and speak. After we get out point across scatter, and we'll see each other tomorrow."

The plan was set and all hell broke lose as all fourteen of the members sneaked in to the WWF arena. we stood near the entrance handing in the dark. someone passed a mic to Da'an and his could stone face shown telling everyone that tonight would go right even if he has to push it. Mark walked by Abigail could tell his head wasn't fully in the match. Da'an gave the single and everyone lined up. Abigail began to wonder why She was doing this. In the matter of second the whole gothic gang stood head down besides Da'an and Abigail on the ramp Stage.

"Lord of darkness... come to me bring me joy and happiness" Da'an walked towards the ring "The virgin savor of our lord bring the power to us. I, Lord of darkness, your savor of your hand... shed the blood and tears for you... show us lord of darkness your praise and savor love" by this time they stood in the ring Mark and Glen on the far end.

Mark's mouth drop seeing Abigail standing next to Da'an. Mark knew the kid he was a kid that everyone knew for the wrong reasons. He left many shameful girls behind him, but continued his fight against Mark. Mark left him keep blabbing as he looked at Abigail something struck him as wrong. she stood strong and timid, but held her arms lower then the rest. the small little fleet in one massive wave turned around and head right back up the ramp way. Mark and Glen, both, jumped out of the ring and through the crowed to the back. They stood in waiting for Abigail. The group pasted quickly as Abigail didn't past. She held her head low as she walked by. Mark's hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in to the darkness.

"Gale, what are you doing? This is not right!" Mark scolded her. She fledged a bit as he took her hand Glen followed into Mark's room." Gale you have to stop your going to get your self in trouble"

"What you don't know, you don't understand" Abigail said finally in 2 weeks. Mark stood back in shock.

"Gale is not understanding... I been there" He sat down holding her wrist. He could feel bumps in a line. He pushed back her sleeves and just looked up at Glen. He stared down in disappointment.

"You don't understand, Mark. you never will." Abigail scolded

"Stop it Gale! Stop it!" Mark began to lost it "I know Da'an. I know his preaching. He's not right in his head... you are not the first girl he tried this shit to. There was many more before that died at his hands" She looked away from him. "Look!" he shock her hands loosely " Look at what he's doing to you."

"This is my life!" she screamed back. Glen stood at the door blocking her way out "my life! you don't understand !"

"I do..." Glen said strongly "I understand so does Mark."

" You don't know how it is to be an outcast" She fell to her knees almost in tears " this is what I am ... I'm a gothic whore to this realm. I am accepted with my group. Yes Da'an cut my arms, but the dark lords eyes I am forgiven" She cried head in hands. Mark and Glen just looked at her so being filling up the room. What were they going to say nothing could mark Abigail feel any better.

Abigail layer across the back seat as Mark drove her home. She wondered about a lot of things, and then cried again in to the seat.

"Why are you crying?" Mark asked

"Are you still going to adopt me?"

"Of coarse we are.. Plus I have no choice my lawyer sent papers to your parents today"

"what?!?!" Abigail popped her head out between the seats

"Nothing you could sat or do could ever stop me from loving you." Mark spoke softly

"But I was bad first with the three deaths and then confirming it. Mark I don't know what to... My Parents are threaten to move if they find out about the gothic group. I just don't understand."

"Don't worry tonight just go home and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" Mark said with a big hug before Abigail jumped out of the jeep.

Abigail waited till Mark was out of sight before she walked in the door. She could hear her mother sobbing the say sob that she did before they moved the last time. She walked in to the living room with a concern look on her face.

"What is going on?" She asked

"What did I do wrong to you?" Abigail's mother cried

"What?!?!"

" Your friend's lawyer dropped of crusty papers" Her father barely looked at her "I hope you are happy."

"Crusty papers?" Abigail mumbled

"Yes they are suing us for you" Abigail's mother cried

"This is your fault Abigail you and your mysterious lies" He screamed at her walking towards her

"I haven't spoken a word but the truth" She tried to yell over him with no success.

"what lies was it this time Abigail what was said... was it about me or your mother... maybe both!" He yelled at her. Abigail darted to her room slammed the door locking it, and then to the bathroom doing the same.

"You didn't do anything wrong" Abigail told herself as she rocked back and forth on the toile. She took off her cloths and turned on the shower. She stood in front of the skin and picked up a small razor and gently dinged in to her arm allowing the blood to flow out of the cuts. she took the small blade into the hot shower with her. The blood slowly washed away from the final cut and Abigail began to feel better. She dried off and replaced her sled in to there PJs. She began to think about what she just did to her self as she trace the new lines. She began to cry silently at first and then open weeping. She picked up the phone and call Mark.

"Hello?" A sleepy Sara answered the phone at midnight

"Is-is-is m-mark-home?" Abigail's voice shacked

"Hang on" Sara shoe mark

"What?" she grown

"It's Abigail...she sounds upset" he took the phone in a second

"Abigail are you okay?" He asked

"I cut my self again-- my dad yelled at me and-- I-- I couldn't take it" She wiped into to the phone

"Calm down...calm down" Mark got Abigail down to a crying breath "how deep are they?"

"Just normal cuts"

"Do you need to go to the ER?"

"NO" She cried "not there please my father will kill me " she paused, and Mark gowned " I am sorry" she cried "I am so Sorry..."

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

Do you remember? Part 5

"Where is Abigail Justson?" the man said

"We don't know where, your honor" Abigail's father said

"You don't know where your own child is?" The man questioned "is this a normal thing that happens in your house?"

"No sir" He said and Mark looked on amazement. Sara sat along side of Mark holding his hand tight.

"Well, since your daughter seams to disappear. I am expecting Abigail to show up for an evaluation on the 10th of this month at the children's helping hands with Mrs. Sugar." He pause "In the mean time I would hope you will try to keep tabs on your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Justson. Dismissed" The judge got up and left.

Abigail sat above a silence stream her blue sweat jacket wrapped around her rightly. She knew her parents now planed on moving after this whole court thing was final. Even if they lost they would still move leaving her behind. She wondered about the Goths. She knew she needed to stop it was getting to the nutty gritty of life. She stopped eating and somehow continuously bleed for the sake of red. She felt no one understood her, how could they no one seamed to care. She looked down at her watch she knew court was over, but didn't know what was to come.

"What are ya doing up there Gale!" called Glen from the ground

"Thinking" She said and watch as Glen struggled to he up the tree to Abigail. He finally sat still.

"High up huh?"

"Yeah"

" You okay?"

"Yea"

"ya know you missed the court date"

"I know... there was to much to think about to stop thinking"

"I know how that feels"

"You do?"

"yup, whet in to a thinking mode for a few days. then I joined professional wrestling school" He grinned

"we'll I don't want to wrestle. I just want to know what I am doing with my life."

"With that? Maybe I could help you"

"I think I just better start over again"

"maybe you don't... maybe this is ruff spot, but soon it will be all over and you can breath again."

"Mark and Sara are fighting for custody over me. The Goths are getting to me, and my parents are moving after this court thing... I just want to die."

"no you don't" Glen hugged her " you don't want to leave us all here. It's just a ruff time and your allowed to go though that."

"God damn it" Abigail's father hit the steering wheel

"Don't get upset" her mother spoke

"Abigail did this to make me look bad"

" She problem forgot the time"

"She always forgets, and I had enough to it!"

"Where do you think Abigail was today?" Sara asked

"Problem out with the Goths. you know how she forgets."

"She is she's scared?"

"Abigale..scared? Hell no" Mark opening omitted

"Where were you?!?!" Abigale's father stood in the kitchen doorway

"I was out"

"Yea we noticed... you didn't even show up to court."

"So, what?"

"What! you made your mother and my self look bad!"

"oh what a shame your good name is tarnished by the daughter you would love to hate." he stood still not saying a word. Abigail walked right by him and upstairs she knew she wasn't wanted. There own flesh and blood left to die.

Abigail sliced down her arm deeper then before the blood deranged into the sink. her head becoming light headed fussing out at the corners. She sat on the toile wrapping a towel around her arm. she held the towel down on her arm hard feeling the blood through the towel. She walked over to the phone pulling it down to the floor sitting up against the wall. She dialed Mark's number.

"hello?"

"Mark, I need a Doctor.. I cut my self to deep." Her words faded out and then she stop breathing. Mark called 911 to send an ambulance to Abigail's house. He raced in his care to her house. The ambulance already caring Abigail's out of the house.

"Who is coming with" ON Medic asked

"I will Mark said, and Abigail's parents rolled there eyes. Mark rook Abigail's purse knowing everything he needed was in there. Mark got on his cell phone and tried to get a hold of Sara. He finally settled for a message for her to come tot he hospital. Mark sat in the waiting room nervous in his stomach like anything he had felt before. Abigail layer upon the table both her arms covered in towels tiring to hold the blood in. The towels were soaked in blood as the one nurse took off the towels to clean up the blood. Abigail layer still on the bard her neck still held down. She mumbled Mark's name hoping someone could hear her. She felt like she has been on the table forever in this daze space.

"What happened?" Sara cried to Mark as she entered the door.

"Shhhh... Clam down" Mark said sitting Sara down next to him

"What happened?" Where is Abigail?" She said

"Abigail is still in the ER as far as I knew. She cut her self deep that blood was gushing, but she did call me for help"

"Oh my go!" Sara said almost in shock

"Mark Callaway?" A man came up to them

"yes?"

"Hi I am Dr. Florence"

"hello" HE shocked his hand "how is Abigail?"

"She is resting comfortable now. I do have one question. Did you know Abigail is a self mutilated her self?"

"Yes we knew"

"And you did not help her?"

"Were nor her parents we are close friends"

"Is there coming I should contract?"

"yes Judge Nortback"

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

Abigail layer asleep her arms wrapped and taped unto her elbow. She layer still the heart reader genially beating into the room. She layer sleeping her breathing normal her dreams not. She tossed and turned her mind rolling over in her dreams. she fluttered her eyes open. The room was silence no one around to see if she was still alive. "who would car?' She thought to here self.

"I heard there was a problem that now, Abigail is in the hospital... Was anyone home when this happened?" judge Nortback asked

"yes, sir we were"

"And what if anything did you do to help?" Abigail's parents sat still not saying a word

"I'd called 911" Mark spoke " I also arrived at the hospital with her."

"Mr. and Mrs. Justson, I have been a judge for 20 some years now in this court, and I have never seen such a lax parenting. Since Abigail's is not fit to see Mrs. Sugar at this time, and since the lighting of this situation. I am giving MR and Mrs. Callaway temporary crusty until two months from now. Mt and Mrs. Justson you must take over Abigail's things to the Callaway's house tonight... Dismiss."

The door opened slowly as a long brown hair lady walked in with a small see through bag of things to play with.

"Hello Abigail" The women's sweet voice said

"Whoa re you?"

"my name is Mrs. Sugar, and I came in search of a friend."

"well I don't want to play, Sugar"

"How about talking? you do look along"

"I am perfectly well"

"Oh what happened to your arms? Does it hurt?"

"It was and accident"

"What happen?" She asked

"Well, everyone know already. I guess it's okay to talk... I cut my self"

"why?" She asked Abigail

"I don't know why... it makes me feel better" She paused to think...

There was a knock at the door and Mark answered

"Mr. Callaway?" The man said

"yes"

"Just sign here for Miss Justson things" He handed him a clip board. Mark scribbled his name down and handed it back to the man. With that out of the way three other men began to bring Abigail's things up to the guess room which internally became hers.

What no one new was at the sometime the movers where putting Abigail's things in her room. Her mother and father were also doing the same. Packing up their things getting ready to move to London. Abigail layer in bed the TV on softly as the light went out only the light from the TV glowed.

"How do you feel Dark Rose?"

"I am fine Da'na. It was just a little accident. I didn't tell them anything"

"You better not... I'll tell ya Gale the members are getting supious of you. First you leave for two weeks now your in the hospital, and living with the Dark Lord."

"I have been gone for so long because you ... you were the one that gave me to much trititual... I dare to think that your plans was." She spoke to the darkroom.

"Non since" He paused "how dare you even say that"

"Da'na" She spoke softly

"Yes"

"Do you follow around the Lord of Darkness?"

"Where in hell's name did you hear that?"

"You know he's not in a group no more. He's normal.. he has a wife, friends, and family... where is your family"

"You dare not know what your tongue is speaking. You better confess to the Lord of Darkness" He said and the lights went on as quick as they disappeared

Abigail was released a die later under Mark and Sara supervision since Abigail was fine and all, but if she would laps it would be fatal. She didn't ask where her parents were or how they are. Mark and Sara both dare nor ask Abigail. Time came again for the final hearing. Mark and Sara both dressed up Abigail in a nice pant outfit. It was going to be different having Abigail to come with them.

Abigail sat in a pure behind Mark and Sara. She stared at the picture of a person that was hung against one of the walls that stood in front of her. She wondered berry little then stood along with the rest of the people in the room. She noticed that her parents wasn't in the courtroom. She smeakered to her self at the fact that she knew they fled away, just like they wanted to do for years one.

"Please be seated" Judge Nortback spoke "I see that we have the Abigail with us finally, and what about Mr. and Mrs. Justson?" He looked at their lawyer.

"Both of my clients left the country" The little bald headed man said

"As quick as possible" Abigail thought to herself and then sighed.

"Well, I have to say this doesn't surprise me one bit." Judge Nortback spoke "Since the Justson seam to run away again... I am giving full crusty to the Callaway's." He bang his goblet and that was the end.

Sara looked over the seat back at Abigail. As she stared out of the window. Sara looked back at Mark and he genially squeezed her hand. No one was really knowing what to do or say for that fact. They all went home and changed their cloths.

Abigail changed in to her hip hugger black pants and a very tight very short black top that tied in the frount.She packed a up a few things in her small backpack and threw it on. She walker down the stairs and strait out the front door. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, but she needed to feel better.

"Dark Rose, what are you doing here?" Da'na said in a bit of surprise.

"I through, maybe, we could talk a bit..."

"Sure come on it." He said and began to lead her upstairs to his room.

Abigail sat down on the window seat and Da'na on the bed. He smiled at her slightly and then asked "so. what' on your mind?"

"my Parents moved"

"Where?"

"How do I know" Abigail said with a sigh in her voice.

The two sat and talked for a while. Each one listening to the other persons problems and or concerns.

"I have to live with the Lord of Darkness:" Abigail said as Da'na sat down on the floor with her.

"How is that?"

"It matter... his wife doesn't want me to be there... she thinks I'm trouble" Abigail began to laugh.

"Your not trouble" He said and reach behind her head and grabbed a small black box. "you know I have something to take away all the pain."

"oh really?" What is it?" Abigail began to laugh

"Here" He pulled out already prepared needles filled with a clear liquid

"What is that?" She asked

"A little bit of this and that" He stopped for a few seconds as Abigail watch him just stable the needle and eject the substances in to himself. He closed his eyes for a bit and then sigh " That's so much better" He put the whole needle back in the case"Here I'll help you" he tried his belt around her arm and pulled it tight.

" How does it feel?" Abigail asked

"Great! it couldn't be better." He tap the needle a few time. He then took the belt in his mouth and pulled it tight in his mouth as he stuck Abigail with the needle and feed her the liquid. He placed the needle in the box and put it away. Abigail took the belt off and layer it next to her. She just stared in front of her.

"How do you feel?" Da'na Asked

"Very nice" She giggled and smiled at him.

"Yeah he said softly " your eyes are beautiful"

"Yeah"She bit her lip as Da'na rubbed her can and genital guided her lips towards him and kissed her softly then deeper.

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

Do you remember? Part 7

Abigail held on to the toilet as her guts were being thrown up again. She sighed and laid back down on the floor listening to the toilet growl to a silent hum. She quickly took a nap on the floor. She woke again to a knock on the closed door.

"Abigail you in there?"

"Yes" she called back no knowing who the voice belonged to yet

"Are you okay. You been in there for a while"

"I am fine" she said with a bit of an attitude finally realizing it was Sara's voice. She stood up and looked at her self in the mirror and turned on the water. She splashed some of it on her face. Her eyes looked different a little darker then before, but nothing to concern her. She turned off the water and began to walk out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She laid across the bed trying to relax.

"Abigail!" Mark called "come down here some one wants to talk to you."

Abigail groaned and then rolled over to her stomach. She eventually got up and dressed in a sleeveless strapped shirt in purple and a thin black over top coat to cover the bruise and her hip hugger jeans.

"what!" she moaned at the top of the stairs

"come down here" mark call up again.

"fine" she began to walk down the stairs. She turned the corner to the kitchen and to the surprise Vince sat at the table. Across from him was Glen and Mark and then Sara between Vince and Glen on the right side.

"come sit" Vince pointed to a chair empty on his right.

" Sure..." she said a bit hesitant about it. She walked over a bit scared a bit worried "so, what is this all about?" she looked at Mark and Glen.

"well," Vince began " I seen what you did on Raw a few weeks back and I would like to employ you to join us."

"join your multi-billion company?" Abigail began to laugh " which one of you, put Vince up this?"

"Abigail, no one put me up to this... this is not a joke. I want the Undertaker , Sara, Glen and you to be the first family of wrestling."

"If you don't mind me asking... why?"

"Well, that is a good question... I want to start a darkside family and allow all the hell to brake loose. They only thing I don't want is your friends to come in any more." He paused " will you accept this offer?"

"Yes, but you won't stop Da'na. If I pull out of there her will come looking for me."

"Then I'll have protection for you." He paused "and one hell of a show" he through

"fine" Abigail said and got up "please excuse me" she ran up the stairs to the bathroom to twist her gut a little more.

"Glen could you go check on Abigail?" Mark asked

"sure" he excused him self

"Vince we have a question" said

"yes?"

"we want to adopt Abigail" Mark said

"Abigail, you okay?" Glen asked through the door.

"yeah fine... come in" she said and sat back laying up against the tub.

"are you feeling well?" he questioned

"yes I'm okay. I just had a bit of a problem." She reached up and flushed the toilet.

"what is the problem?"

"Sara doesn't like me, and I seen Da'na the other night"

"well as far as Sara. She doe like you or she would of asked Vince to adopt you. What happened with Da'na?"

"you promise you won't tell"

"of coarse anything said or done between us is between us."

"okay well I went to him to talk to someone and he ended up shooting me up along with himself. He kissed me and that's all I remember."

"awe Gale" he pulled her on to the toilet seat "come on let's clean you up."

"okay" tears gale to her eyes.

"Now Now no tears" He bused them with a wash cloth.

"Sorry Glen" she pouted

TBC... 


	8. Chapter 8

Do you remember? Part 8

2 years later

" I could get use to this" Abigale said to Glen as they walked down the hall.

"yeah" Glen said with grunt in his voice

"yea, I couldn't really appreciate this with all those guard around me all the time. Ya know Glen... I am turning 18 soon."

"yeah, I know." He paused " your still a child you have a lot to learn."

" you stop playing?!?" Abigale kluged him.

"come on I'll race you to the ring."

"and you are calling me childish?!?" she screamed at Glen and cased after him.

Glen jumped in the ring and Abigale dove in after him knocking him down. She stood up and jumped up and down. Cheering that she has finally knocked him down.

"I got you... I got you... I finally got you." Abigale landed with a thud "ouch, damn it":

"what your mouth" Glen said and climbed on top of her" so, what do you want for your birthday?"

" I don't know" she paused " can I have anything that I want?"

"anything" he paused for a moment which in Abigale's mind was a long time. His eyes meeting her and their hearts beating together. Everything seam to be perfect, for that moment. There was a click that had never felt in such a long time.

"are- are-are you sure?" she stabbed feeling his heat.

Glen began to laugh " you better slow down I never hear you stumper so bad before." Glen sat up.

"I-um-I should go get dressed" Abigale blushed

"sure" Glen held out his hand and she took it just like she did so many times before, but now it felt different "I'll walk you to your locker room."

"okay" Abigale said and they began to walk. Glen stooped at her door.

"I will see you in a few mins at the meeting."

"sure" she smiled "I'll see you then" she walked in side the room with a big smile on her face. She sighed and walked in to the bathroom. She turned on the light and splashed some water on her face. She reached over for a towel to dry her face. The lights went out, and he heart skipped a beat.

"Glen? Is that you?" she began to blink her eyes "Mark is that you?" she called and walked in to the dressing area. A hand grabbed her and pulled her down to the floor. The bloody scream rang out throughout the room.

" hey Glen" Mark said as he sat next to him

"hey" he looked around" where is Abigale?"

"maybe she's late you know she has to look good." Sara said and grabbed on to Mark.

"she'll be here soon" Mark spoke and looked at his watch now worried. The meeting started and Vince walked out in the middle of the meeting a camera man came in running to Vince.

"will you all excuse me. Steph take over the meeting. Mark, Glen, Sara come here." Vince then walked quick out of the room and ran down the hall. The three of them following him.

"oh my god!" Sara cried at the sight in front of her. She buried her head in to Mark. The guys mouths hanged opened.

Everyone's eyes went to the blood heap on the floor and the pools of it around. Then up to the words written in Abigail's blood. The words engrave from a long time ago; 'Dark Lord's Slut'

Vince began to tell everyone order. Each person's job just as important as the next. Raw started in just under 3 hours. The rest of the people stood there mouths open wide looking at the half naked young girl.

"Mark Sara go and get ready for tonight. I need you to stay." Vince order

"okay" Mark said and they began to walk away.

"no one leave this building!" Vince yelled

"get this camera out of here!" Glen growled " you got enough for your twisted show!" he pushed the guy out of the room. He walked up to Abigail's body. "Abigale are you okay?" he waited " Abigale Hun?" tears began to form in his eyes

"sir let him through" a lady said "Sir please!"

"come one Glen let the EMT do their job." Vince told him and he moved on. They finally got rid of security for Abigale, but after a year and a half wouldn't they just give up?

"Mr. Jacobs?" a doctor said

"yes?" Glen stood up

"hi I am Jessica Roads" she shook his hand

"how is she?"

"well she is okay. The blood was mostly from her wrists. Someone tried to kill her. Also she's been raped. It seams she was also a virgin. There was still blood in the viginal cannel. The cops are in there now. You can go in and see her. She can go home then... she might want someone to be with her all the time. Besides that your all set." She said

"thank you" Glen shock her hand

"my nurse will take care of you from now on" she said with a smile and left.

Glen stood out side the door for a while wondering what to say. He finally walked in.

"Glen!" Abigale said so happy to see him.

"Hey" he reached over and held her hand "how is my champ doing?"

"I am fine. Can I go home now these places give me the creeps."

"sure why don't you get ready. I'll take care of all the work.

The two walked in to the area once more. This time a few mins till Raw started she didn't want to say a word to Mark and Sara about what happened.

"Glen, could you do me a favor?"

"sure"

"could you not tell anyone about me being...um... ya know"

"I won't say a thing" Glen pulled her in closer. "remember what I told you the last time you where in trouble. Everything we say or do is between us"

"Glen do, I still get anything I want for my birthday?"

"I am always true to my word." Glen smiled at her, as he opened the door to mark's dressing room.

"thank heaven you are okay" Sara came to her and hugged her tight. "I brought some of the things you had over. You can stay here with us."

"I would like to stay with Glen if you wouldn't mind." Abigale asked

"sure go a head... we'll see you when you get home." Mark smiled

"thanks..." she grabbed her things. Glen and her left for his locker room.

"Abigale I have to change. I have a match later tonight."

"can I come down to the ring?"

"sure" Glen said and took his tuff in to the bathroom and closed the door. Abigale changed her pants to very low cut jeans. She took off her shirt and threw the hospital scrubs in to the trash can. Glen came out of the bathroom and held his eyes.

"oh stop... like you haven't seen a naked body."

"I have... but not yours."

"well, I look like everyone else."

"okay," Glen said and took his hand away from his eyes. He smiled at her... knowing he liked what he was seeing.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Do you remember? Par t 9

"Glen guess what?" Abigale cooed

"what?"

"2 more days...2 more days" abigale bounced up and down

"come one 2 more days... you have to practice for tonight."

"okay" abigale taped glen and then stopped "do i look okay?" abigale stood in frount of him in a black sport bra and streachy leg pants.

"of corase you do... when don't you?"

"when i wake up? she giggled and went out to the ring having glen follow.

"do you have everything ready for abigale's party?" mark asked sara

"yeah, do you think she'll expect it?"

"oh no... she has no clue... glen is keeping her far away."

"do you think something is happeneing betweent he two of them?" sara asked

"oh hell no" mark paused "that's not like glen at all."

"are you sure?" she asked

"of coarse"

abigale sat on the passager seat as glen put their bags in the back seat. she began to wonder how she was going ot tell glen what she wanted.

"so what do you want for your birthday?"

"well, glen... what do you see me as?"

"um, well... i don't know gale. your a good person, friend, tag team partner." he looked at her lening up agaist the car door.

"don't you see me as something more?" she looked at glen in his eyes. she hopped there was something he could see or feel something for her.

"like what abigale?" glen asked and leaned closer to her. she could smell his colon and sweaty misture.

"i-i- what about a close personal friend?" her eyes began to go gazey.

"abigale" he wisphered in her ear " you can be what ever you want." Abigale's body began to shaked with nervers and excitment all at one.

"okay" was all she could mange to get out as sher eyes studied glen's body so intentlly.

"are you okay?" glen asked placing a hand on her knee, as they sat in teh drive way.

"i am fine... glen"

"good kiddio... let's go." they both began to walk in to the house.

"mark... sara... we're hom" glen called

"hey" mark called from the kitchen

"hey mark guess what!" abigale said

"what?"

"glen is a llowing me to have a tag team mix match with him tonight."

"oh really?"

"yeha"

"do you think that is safe?"

"i don't see why not... i'll watch her" glen looked at mark "she's like a best friend i wouldn't let something happen to her."

"fine" mark said with a hand up.

abigale dressed in a tight black outfir. she bounced around in excitment. thjis was her first mathc with the boys and a huge match if she won.

"oh god... sit down" glen pulled her down on to the couch "calm down...we don't even know who we are going against."

"it has to be easy... you alwasys bet everyone."

"dark rose, please..."

"please what?" she whispered hoping he was trying to be sexy

"please clam down." he put on his mask "let's go!" he siad adn got up wiggling his finers a bit and finally began to walk out. abigale followed him out ot the ring.

the whole arena was dimmly lite. abigale jumped in teh ring as ken steped over the ropes. kane stood at the edge of the ropes as abigale stood in teh middle. the arena went pitch dark and a voice rang over the inercome.

"dark rose... we meet again my lovlyrose" a blue spot light layed on her "my dear dear rose... i haven't forgotten, i remember your good old days."

"glen!" abigale screamed as she felt a hand brush her back "glen!" the terrior rang out in her voice.

Glen walked over to her and huged her tightly. the lights flickered on and abigale layed on her knees and cried in to glen's chest.

"please just make i go away... make all the pain go away." she cried.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

DO YOU REMEMBER PART 10

Abigale woke the next morning 'today is the day' she thought to her self. She was excited. She wore short shorts and a spigots strap shirt. She smiled at herself and went off to go find Glen. She was so happy today is the day and nothing could go wrong.

"Hey" Abigale walked into the kitchen seeing Sara and Mark drinking coffee.

"Happy birthday Abigale" Sara said and went to hug her.

"Thanks" she patted her arm "where is Glen?" she asked

"I think he is still sleeping." Mark said

"Okay" she hugs Sara and ran off to Glen's room.

She opened the door slowly he lay on his side facing the window she smiled at he so peacefully laid. She kneeled next to his back and began to play with his hair. Glen moaned and rolled over.

"Gale, what are you doing?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about what I want for my birthday."

"Okay" he smiled and brushed her hair aside.

"Well, you said I could have anything I wanted right?"

"Of coarse"  
"Well, you're the closest person to me, and well, I want… I would like to have…" she paused her heart raced and then she opened her mouth, Glen's blue eyes just begging her to say those words.

"Hey… you two in there" Mark celled

"Yeah" Glen said, "Come in" Mark did so" so, what did you want?"

"Nothing, I'll talk to you later" Abigale got off the bed and walked downstairs.

"What's wrong with her? "Mark asked

"I don't know. She was going to tell me what she wanted for her birthday."

"Okay well, we need you to take Abigale somewhere and then to the place."

"Sure  
Glen sighed and Mark went to turn to leave and then back around.

"You don't like Abigale in the Romanic way do you? "Mark said and looked at him.

"Not way" he said, "now if you wouldn't mind I would like to get dressed."

"Sure" Mark said and walked out. Glen couldn't keep telling him self that no chemistry was between him and Abigale. Everything they did made him feel so right. They could entertain each other for days on end with out repeating one laugh. He took her to the arena and they sat in the stands and just talked.

"What did you try to say this morning about your birthday gift?"

"I was going to tell you what I wanted" she looked down and away "but now I am not sure that's what I want."

"Hey" he genteelly took her chin in his hand "you could never ask for a wrong gift." She searched his tendered eyes. How could she say no to him "tell me what you want?"

"I want…"she began to shake "I want… I want…"

"Spit it out" he smiled

"Make love to me" her checks got hot, and Glen lost for words. The moment of the silence hurt. "I'm sorry I should of never of said that"

"Non sense" He said and gently lowered his lips to reached hers. He began to slowly teach Abigale how to kiss. He reached below her chin and slowly ran his hands down until he reached her lap. He pulled away as slowly as he started. Abigale eyes open and she stared at him breathing heavy.

"Come on" he stood up, and she did the same he hugged her tight" is that what you really want?" he asked.

"Yes," she paused " you have always been the one that I could relay on. I just don't want to do it, and it is a mistake. So, at least I know… no matter what. You'll love me."

"Abigale you have your whole life to live what if you're making a wrong choice?" he asked and they began to walk to the truck.

"No…this feels right."

"Okay" Mark began" everything is setup and ready. She should be here soon."

"I can't wait!" Sara was excited "I hope she loves this."

"Oh I bet so" Stephanie McMahon said "I would love it if my father did this for me." Abigale walked up the stairs with Glen by her side. He opened the door for her, and everyone yelled surprised. Abigale had a huge smile on her face. The party went over great with a minor gothic appearance. Glen stayed to himself wondering if this was right. He has feelings for her he couldn't deny, but she's a child a small helpless child, could he honestly take advantage to her? Could he honestly go through with such a thing?


	11. Chapter 11

DO YOU REMEMBER PART 11

Abigale sat on her bed. Her strawberry shortcake spigot top and long pants softly against her skin,. She began to wonder how this would all be. She was a bit scared. She could barely remember the rape, but yet it still haunted her. She wanted this to be special, but she didn't even know what she was doing. A knock on the door broke her thought.

"come in" she called

"come on, hop into bed. You have a busy day tomorrow." Sara said

"yeah I know" she laid down under this covers.

"sleep well… night" Sara said and turned off the lights. She listened to Mark and Sara closes the door. Her heart skipped a beat as she lightly knocked on Glen's door.

"come in" he called Abigale walked in and saw him lying in bed reading a book. "Abigale I am going to ask you one more time. Are you sure?"

"yes" she sucked up everything that she had.

"well, um, come lay down." Glen turned around and placed the book on the nightstand. Abigale gently got under the covers. "are you okay" he turned back over to lie on his side and faced Abigale. He really didn't know what to do. "Abigale" he said softly "having sex hurts in the beginning."

"I know… Da'na told me about it Glen." She stared into his eyes "I love you… if you would leave me for any reason I t would kill me."

"I know" he smiled at her then turned off the light.

"Glen pushed all thoughts of Mark to the back of his mind. He could only think about is Abigale lying open and under him for him to show how much he leaved her. He wouldn't hurt her too much. He would only make a round maybe a little more. He wasn't sure about this, but he had feelings that he couldn't deny any more.

He took it slowly with her kissing her deep and fully allowing his hand to rub her stomach until he could tell she was itching for more. He gently kissed up her stomach allowing the shirt to revel a small section of her body at a time. He genteelly took her small pink nipple in between his lips, genteelly wetting the top. He held her body down as he took a few sharp bits of her nipple. She resounded with a moan and a small jolt. He sat up a bit straddling her legs. He removed her top dropping it on to the floor. Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked at his naked body slowly with some mysterious spots still darken. She wondered about briefly Glen went back down on Abigale slowly kissing her hips. He gently tugged her pants down inch by memorizing inch. Her pants lay at her ankles. She gently kicked them off bumping a soft, but yet stiff object. The only thing that stood between each other was her blue lacy underwear. Glen gently rubbed his nose against them, taking in a deep scent of her. He slowly nudged them off to the end of the bed.

He ran his hands slowly up her smooth legs feeling her body tingle to the touch. He slowly ran his hands up her inner thigh. He could feel the heat coming from the place of all secrets. Glen confessing to himself that he had never been with such a virgin. He slowly gently gets each motion the okay. Glen began to slowly eat Abigale out. He wrapped his hands around her hips keeping her still. She moaned lightly pushing her hips towards him. He tasted her juices that oozed into his open and willing lips. When she clamed down Glen sat up and grabbed her hands.

"Abigale" he said softly "this is me" he allowed her to hold and squeeze him each touch felt amazing and exciting to him

"Can I feel it in me?" She asked and lay on her back.

Glen slowly began to line himself up with her. He glided into the tight space. She cried a bit as Glen groaned only having half of him in her. He bent down and kissed Abigale as he pushed his way through to lay still. She gasped to scream, but stopped and tears began to form. "I'm sorry, my dear, gale. It's going to hurt for a bit" he whispered into her ear.

"Glen" she cried and he held her tight

"I love you, baby. The pain will go away soon." Glen held Abigale and when the tears stopped he began to move slowly in and out of a small sweet spot. She moaned and cried for more of him. Glen gladly provided all of him as possible. He began to thrust as hard as he wanted to go into her. Glen could feel the tightness surroundings him getting tighter which drove him wild. Abigale began to spill out her goods just enough to make Glen began to spill his beans and clasped on her he laid on her until he drained himself then he rolled over. Abigale lay up close to Glen with her head on his chest. Glen sighed and looked down to see Abigale fast asleep. He sighed and lay on his hands. He through just about the night, but the future was yet to be seen.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

DO YOU REMEMBER PART 12

Abigale stood in the ring breathing heavy from the match she just lost. She screamed up a few profane words at Trish, and light went out. The lights popped and Da'na stood most to nose with her.

"I got an superstar contract, my sweet rose" she stood in shock. He grabbed her face and him over and began to beat on him.

"no! You're not going to rune my life now!" she screamed over and over.

"Gale… Gale… wake up" Glen chocked her awake. She grabbed on to him tight and tears came. Glen wrapped his arms around her small naked body. She shakes slowly and just took in the smell of Glen.

"is this going to change us?" she asked

"never, you still my baby. Now go get dressed." Glen kissed her for head. Abigale looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you" she smiled and kissed Glen's neck.

Glen lends down and kissed Abigale softly and sweetly. "I will always remember last night, and I will always love you." He smiled "now go get dressed before Mark finds out."

"okay" she kissed him one more time.

Abigale laid down on the couch her stomach showing. She thought about Glen, and her match tonight. She challenged matt hardy the other week, and need to show how good she really was. She wanted to be out in her own feud and fights.

"are you nervous about tonight?" Mark asked sitting down

"nope" Abigale sighed "I'll kick ass"

"so what are you thinking about?"

"nothing… I am just relaxing."

"sounds good can I join"

"sure"

"hey gale let's go work out!"

"Sweet!" Abigale ran to Glen

"now now" Sara butted in "don't do anywhere. Why don't you two stay around the house"

"Abigale looked at glen and he shrugged "I guess we could"

"no… no we can't. I have a match I must get ready."

"calm down you'll do fine" Mark said.

"no… no I won't. I'll still be your lackey." She got pissed and walked out the front door.

Abigale walked down the same lonely street saying the same lonely rhythm, that she said when her other would make her mad. It has been about two years now, now that she is a Calaway. She held no Calaway traits, color, or even feelings. Hell she just slept with the family's best friend. Time would forgive herm, but she still didn't belong.

"my…my…my" Da'na spoke.

"Da'na" her lips spoke in silence

"dark lord's slut" he paused "where is the monster. How did you lose him? God damn it girl speak to me" he roared

"what do you want me to say?"

"how dare you take the credit for my work, you little bitch!" his hands back hitting across hard on her check. The ring cutting a line to draw blood. She dropped down to her knees "I gave you your power and I'll be damned. You little Darkside hoe! You're the reason we are all stuck here." Hew paused and began to walk around her "not for long tho." He smiled and she stood up and began to run back to Mark.

"I always win, Dark Rose, ALWAYS!" he screamed at Abigale.

"Glen do you think I am messed up?" Abigale sat in his dressing room.

"Of coarse not. Da'na just needs to grow up." Glen said

"What if he keeps getting in the way? He showed up at work, and follows me home." She paused" god I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Da'na will never get a WWE contract. Your not responsible for what they do, and now…" he stood in fount of her "you're a beautiful women" he smiled

"Yes I am … aren't I?" she smiled and Glen bent down and kissed her deeply and compositely.

"Yes you are," he rubbed her face "you're my lady."

"Yes… and I love you." She spoke softly. Glen smiled at her and bent down to kiss her check.

"Does everyone know what they are doing?" Vince said to a small group of people.

"Yes" one of them spoke "we won't leave until the job is finished."

"Good" Vince said "don't hurt her… just scare her… wrestling life is not a bunch of poesy's"

"I understand… a promise is a promise," he said with a evil smile crawled upon is face.


	13. Chapter 13

DO YOU REMEMBER PART 13

"Aw yes… I did it… I finally did it all on my own" Abigale said breathless lying on her back. Her music boomed and she smiled as she got her self up.

The room turned pitch black and a blue spotlight shined directly down on her like in her dreams to many time. Her mind went black her hand sweaty and her body froze. She could see the black cape figures walking towards the ring. The front one grabbed a mic as he walked into the ring. They stood face to face nose-to-nose with Abigale.

"You took away our lord. You stool your talent and left us behind, Dark Rose. But now we are even once again. We all got WWE contracts. We are here to stay. So I would be looking over your shoulder if I were you…" the mic was lowered

"There is no way in hell your ever going to rune my life now." She yelled at Da'na. Da'na turned around and began to walk away. Abigale grabbed his shoulder and spun him around she threw a punch knocking him to the mat. The other followers sounded the ring as the lights turned on. Abigale sat on the top of him throwing punches right and left.

Glen and Mark looked atone another briefly and then headed towards the ring. They had no idea on what to do. They just needed to help out Abigale. They changed the ring and four members went against them as the rest dashed into the ring and triple teamed Abigale. She laid flat on her back with two people holding her arms and one holding her feet as Da'na stood above her. Mark and Glen pushed a side the members, which just came back.

"I do this to save this soul!" Da'na scream4ed and bent down to bite Abigale with fake vampire teeth that released the same clear liquid. Abigale screamed as the teeth pierced her skin. The member lefts go and Abigale lay there. "I did this for your own good" Da'na spoke and walked away

"Fuck you Da'na I'll get you for this." With that Da'na came back and picked her up and F bombed her.

Glen and Mark broke free and slide into the ring Mark went after Da'na ands Glen to Abigale.

"Gale, Gale can you hear me?" Glen called to her over a noisy crowed

"Glen" she whispered, "it's that drug again."

"Gale don't fight it… that will only make things worst." Glen said as mark bent down to Gale.

"Glen… I love you I honestly love you." Was the last thing she said.


	14. Chapter 14

Do you remember part 14

"I'm sure glad we had this time together," Carra said pushing her blond hair from her face. She was a medium built person and Glen's new valet.

"I am glad about it too. It has been a long time since I connected to a person like I have been connecting to you the last few days." Glen said to Carra as they walked down the beach seaside. He smiled at her and her to him.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" she asked

"Sure" he pulled off his shirt and follows her into the water.

Abigale finish coping a paragraph out of the notebook into her journal. She and Glen have not been romantic since her first time. Vince gave Glen a new valet, and she has been having his eye ever since. Abigale on the other hand staged out late, never on time, and continued her feud with the Goths here and there. For the most party she stayed to her self more then ever before. She also began to use drugs, not just any type of drugs, but Da'na drugs. She would not commit her self to the Goths, but every once and while she would but more from Da'na. She also began to cut more frequently and deeper then before. It seam to no bother her about not having anyone to talk to because this was her life now.

"Do you have it?" she asked

"When don't I?" Da'na said "3rd time this week maybe you should lay off the shit."

"Why do you care Da'na?" she asked and shot up giving a sigh of relief.

"I'm just worried that my favorite gothic chick could be going AWL on me."

"I'm not your any more"

" Dark Rose won't you consider on coming back to the Darkside."

"Da'na I wouldn't join you and Vince won't allow it." She paused " we make to much of a stir on opposite sides." She turned around and paused "thanks for the goods" she continued to walk away.

"I'm so glad we are going to start our own family." Sara kissed Mark on his lips.

"Abigale is our family to ya know."

"I know I know, but soon Abigale will leave us and I want to have a family of our own."

"I know I know… but please don't forget about Abigale." Mark tried to plead to Sara.

Glen and Carra walked up to her beach seaside house." It is very nice of you to invite me in." Glen said and then took a seat on the porch.

"I like having you over Glen. I honestly didn't think that there would be a man like you waiting for me in the WWE." She paused

"There are a lot of good people in the WWE. You just have to give it time." He said as she took a seat next to him.

"Tomorrow I'm going fishing in the morning… would you like to come?" she asked him.

"Sure," he paused a bit "I would love to join you." He said and rubbed her chin slowly. He gently brought her lips to hr kissing her softly and slowly just like he first did to Abigale. Their motions began to come together her hand now wrapped around his head twirling in his hair. His hand slowly feeling her neckline and slowly going down.

"Mark… Mark" Sara began to cry as his tongue began to take over her body. He held on to her hips keeping her down on the counter top. She cried more and more grabbing on to hand full of his hair. "Mark please…oh god," she cried to him and he stopped abruptly. He quickly undid his pants and gently began to glide him self in to Sara's small body. She closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds and then released. Sara and Mark began to get in to the emotions of making love on the counter, which they have not did since they were married.

Abigale quietly walked into the house and turned in to the kitchen. "Oh my god!" Abigale said softly and turned around to walk out without anyone noticing. She cringed at the idea and nothing more. She hopped in to her car, which was a tracker in purple. She peeled out of the driveway and headed out to the gym her mind now messy with picture of Mark and Sara making love on the counter. She pulled up to the gym and turned off the engine. She diged in to her purse and pulled out another dose of the drug. A small amount of blood came form the needle prick and she had a rush to cut her self a bit deep. She grabbed her purse and headed in to the gym strait for the bathroom. She cut a line slowly down her arm feeling the blood oz out of her vanes. She sighed a bit letting the blood wash always all the impure thoughts and all the impure duty she has done. She washed her arm and slowly began to get her self-ready to work out for a few hours before dinner.

Glen walked in to the house smelling the dinner being made. "Great job Sara, it smells great" he stuck his head in and smiled.

"Thanks Glen, can you do you me a favor and call Abigail's cell phone for dinner?"

"Sure" he said and went off to the deck to talk Mark. "hey Mark… what are you doing out here alone?" he said after he hung up the phone.

"I am just thinking…"

"About what?"

"About Abigale… she hasn't been her self as of lately. Ya know you are always with Carra and I am not saying it is a bad thing, but there is no one talking to Abigale. Vince called me today and said something about Da'na reporting to him about misbehavior on her behalf. It has been always since she had been doing anything like that."

"People change" Glen paused " Carra and I could have some potent ional right now. It has been a while since I felt that away about anyone. There is a difference between who Abigale and I where and how Carra and I are. Abigale is still growing up and she needs your help to. I cannot be there all the time for her and hold her hand through everything in life. She is and adult now and if she is misbehaving she is going to have to olive with she did."

"but Glen honestly she doesn't know that she is doing the wrong or right thing. She has grown up in a different world then you or I did. She is a Goth deep down inside and I know she is crying for help, but what am I going to do to help her."

"Remember what you did for her when she wanted to try the triritural and you wouldn't allow her?"

"Yes" he paused "Sara and her got in a fight and she ran out of the house and did it any ways. Then you found her."

"That is right… she did it any ways. Do you honesty think that if you told her no on anything now that she would listen to you?"

"Well…" Mark paused "she is still my little Gale in there and that is who I want back."

All four of them sat around the table reading dinner. Abigale played with her food on her plate the picture of this food being made on the same counter that Mark and Sara made love made her sick to her stomach. Sara looked over at her and smiled.

"Are you not hungry?" she asked Abigale

"Not right now." She replied

"Abigale" Mark began " Vince called me today and told me that someone has been telling him that your misbehaving."

"How?" she asked

"Like some drugs and the normal pattern you fall in to…"

"Well I am not doing any type of drugs." She cut him off

"Okay okay" Glen butted in "he was only asking you."

"Well I don't care I am tried of being treated like kid." She threw her napkin in to the food and got in her car and left.

"Well that is not a good thing" Glen said with a smirk and then saw the look that Mark was giving him. "Okay I am going after her." He got in to his car and headed in the same direction as Abigale.

Abigale continued to drive not sure of where she was going. She could see her car doing 90 and she began to back it down to about 60. She sighed and cried a bit having no one to talk to her killed her. She was all alone and there was nothing she could do about it. Now that Glen had Carra and Mark had Sara. She was left behind. After all the promises that Glen made her to say he would never leave her he did. Abigale parked her car in the trees and headed out the tree that she use to climb and sit in it's limbs when her parents would let her down once more. Glen slowly walked up to her.

"Hey Gale" he said and heard her sniff a bit

"What do you want?" she said and turned her back toward the moon.

"I just want to talk"

"About?"

"Anything that you want to talk about?"

"How about Carra?"

"What about Carra?"

"Do you love her?" she asked him almost afraid of the answer

"She is a close friend, just like you are" Glen said

"is that what I am to you now… I am a close friend that you just play with her heart every once and while." She paused "god Glen you use me like a pussy fucker… but then again I should never know the feeling of you being in me any more since you don't even look at me. You don't even talk to me any more." She stood up and look at him in his eye "look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me"

Glen sighed and then looked at her. Her eyes black and cold the tone different and yet the same tone that he wanted to fall in to her arms and tell her that she is his pride and joy. "I can't tell you that I don't love you, Abigale, because I do love you."

"Then kiss me" she paused and he sighed and looked away upset at this question. "God damn it Glen kiss me like you want me… kiss me like old times."

"I can't… you know I can't and you know I won't."

"That's right you have poor poor Carra to look after now. She is your new fuck buddy."

"Watch your mouth!" Glen said feeling the fire build inside of him.

"No Glen go and leave me alone. Leave me to be in peace with my devils of life." She said and sat back down away from him.

"I am not leaving you here in the naked night." He grabbed her shit and pulled her up. "Get in your car and go home"

"No! I am not going to sit there and eat food that has all of Sara's and Mark's oz all over them." Glen looked at her weird "that is right I saw them having sex on the counter… they made love like we use to, but not any more… now you can't even stand me."

"Abigale… get in your car and go home then you and I will have a talk." He said and then watched Abigale run to her car in tears and peel out of the clearing. Glen hopped in to his car and followed her back to the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Do you remember part 15

"Abigale! Abigale!" Vince yelled down the hallway after her. She stopped and turned herself around.

"Yes Vince"

"There is a party tonight on summer slam… it is your favorite group… and since they made your entrance music I thought it would be nice that you come out there and talk to them and ya know… perform."

"Perform… against who??"

"No no not a match, like dance have fun… I know it's been a while, but they are playing 'All American Girls' so, I think you can pretend you're a happy for the moment."

"Your not joking is you Vince?"

"Not a joke… look good… look great you might catch someone eye tonight…. See ya later" Vince said as a shock Abigale stood in the hallways. She didn't know weather to scream or cry tonight was going to be a good night.

Glen slowly removed Carra's bathing suit top. He slowly kissed down her shoulder as she giggled at him. He gently began to feel her soft skin under his fingers. She suddenly realized Glen was serious.

"Glen, I don't want to do this if we both don't have the same feelings."

"Carra, I love you and I know that you are the one for me" he said with a smile and kissed her lips.

"Are you sure" she whispered in his ear

"Yes" he said and with that they both lost control of each other clothing flying everywhere against the gently rocking of the sea gently rocking their bodies to join, unite each other together.

"Mark!" Sara called from the upstairs bathroom "Mark!"

"Sara! Are you okay?" he asked as he rounded his way in to the bathroom.

"It is pink! It's pink!" she screamed and jumped up and down!!"

"Your pregnant!… we pregnant!" Mark screamed and hugged her tightly and she began to cry.

"Your going to be the best daddy every" she whispered into his ear, Mark smiled.

Abigale was dance around the arena while she was waiting for the whole show to start, Sunday night heat was on but that didn't keep her attention along with every one else. She wore a very short black skirt with a white top that showed off her black bra and her stomach. It was cut off a inch below her breast. She was happy that Train was coming to the arena. She loved the group and knew all their songs by heart. Her entrance theme was changing into 'All American Girls.' She loved that song because it was so upbeat and so true to her.

"Abigale" Vince broke the images in her mind

"Yes Vince"

"Come with me… some people are asking about you" he said and began to lead her away from the central locker room. She followed him and she began to have butterflies in her stomach. Vince knocked on the door.

"Come on in" a voice said. Vince walked in and Abigale followed him in. her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Pat Monoahan" she whispered and covered her mouth. 'my dear god' she thought ' I can't believe this'

"Abigale this is the band Train…" he said and began to introduce all the members. She knew whom all these people where and she knew that she was going to be in for a good night.

"That was beautiful day we had together don't you think?" Carra asked Glen as they drove to the arena together.

"Yes it was very nice"

"Your a great lover… I bet you get told that a lot"

"Not really" he said and looked out the window spotting Abigail's car. "We better hurry up we might be late" he said in a bit of a hurry to get to her dressing room and it began apart to Carra that Glen has things to do. So, he dropped him off at the door and she went for a parking spot.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Sara asked Mark

"How about at the party?" he paused "that would be a good time to have everyone around." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Mark!" Abigale screamed out side his door and then knocked

"Come in" he said back

"Guess what! Well guess who?"

"Who?"

"Train is in the building… they are here… I am going to faint… Vince asked me to dance and introduce their song tonight… I am going to like die!" she said "well I got to go I am going back to their dressing room!" she ran out of the doorway.

"Train?" Sara asked

"That is her favorite band." Mark said with a smiled…"ya know something… "

"What is that?" she asked

"Abigale is not high" he smiled "she is straight"

"Abigale!" Glen called as he walked quickly down the hallway. He didn't get a respond. He turned the doorknob and all of a sudden having a feeling that he has already lost her love. He had a feeling that he was going to catch her with someone else. He all of a sudden didn't want her to leave his arms. He had a feeling about her that all of a sudden didn't come alive in him until now. "Abigale are you in here?" he said and not respond from the empty room except for her bag of stuff in a mess. He smiled seeing her purse and knew that she didn't even use it today.

"Are you all ready?" Vince asked train and to Abigale

"Yes" all 6 of them said as one and them shared a short laugh. Pat looked over at Abigale with his green eyes. She smiled at him and took the first steps towards one hell of a night.

"Give it to them!" Vince said and smiled at her handing her the mic. She smiled at him and then walked out to the top of the stage and the crowd came to a roar.

"Hello Philly!!" she said "I have the honor to introduce to you the performance of a life time… put your hands together for Train!" she said and a smile grew across her face as the first note hit.

Abigale began to dance her life and showing off her body. She danced sexy next to King and JR. then she made her way to pat. She began to dance to him showing off her body and all the curves and circle that turned on everyone she knew. Pat winked at her and it seamed like he was singing just for her. It was funny to see him be turned on so good. The song ended and the crowed cheered as the band retreated to the back to allow the next match to go on.

"You're a sweet thing," Pat whispered in to Abigail's ear and she giggled.

"Why thank you," she said with a smile across her face and his. "Are you staying for the party?"

"Are you?" he asked

"Yes" she sighed; "I think I will" she said with a smile and was lead back to the group's room.

"Glen, Abigale, will be okay she is a big girl now." Mark said to him as just him and Glen sat in the room.

"That is not the point Mark. She is straight today" he said "I haven't seen that in a long time from her." He said

" I know she came and saw me and Sara before she went out to the ramp. How was the fishing with Carra?" Mark asked

"Fishy" he said "if I didn't have to work with her I would stay away from her" he said

"Why?" Mark asked

"Because she is the type of person that is killing you to death by herself. I know she is trying to be nice and all, but she is not my type and I can't stand to be a relationship with her."

"Wow that is totally different from last night." Mark paused " what changed your mind."

"Abigale did" he said and then looked away from Mark as a few tears began to shear.

"I have good news." Mark broke Glen's thoughts

"What is it?"

"Sara and I are pregnant" he said and smiled "I am going to be a daddy"

"That is great!" he said with a smile on his face. "Mark I have a question for you."

"What is the question?"

"What if I wanted to date Abigale, what would you say?"

"I would say don't hurt my baby and get her permission, and I am okay with it" Mark said "but I mean it Glen if you hurt her in any way I will snap your neck in two"

The night went on and on with not even one spot of Abigale even in the arena. Both Mark and Glen knew that she hasn't left yet, but got worried when it was time for party and she was till in the dressing room with Pat. Abigale finally began to walk down the hall with Pat on her side. He whispered something in to her ear and she giggled at it again.

"Abigale!" Glen called to her

She turned around "what do you want Glen?" she asked a bit annoyed

"Can I talk to you?" he asked "alone?"

"Pat I'll meet you down at the party okay?" she said with a smile to him as he kissed her

"Don't to be too long" he said almost as a tease

"I won't be" she said and looked at Glen. Glen watched as pat left and around the corner. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked him a third time.

"Who is that?"

"Pat Monahan… he is the lead singer of the band."

"Are you two going out?"

"No"

"He kissed you."

"Is this what this chat is all about is Pat?" he paused " you kiss a lot of people that you don't love" she said a smiled a bit. "How was your fishing trip with Carra?"

"It was okay?"

"I heard you two were rocking the boat" she giggled a bit "was it good?" she laughed a little harder

"Where did you hear that?" he asked

"Oh a little birdie told me." She smiled at him. "Did you honestly think that I didn't hear about your little scuba diving trip?"

"Abigale… I don't want to talk about that… I realized something to day as I arrived to the arena"

"What was that? You just got played by the slut of the game?"

"She is not that!" he said in defense

"Oh really did you even bother to ask around about her?" she paused "it would be very exciting to really see what she has been doing… or well who"

"Oh Abigale stop… enough with the insults" he said and she raised her hand

"Wait…" she said "your area taking time away from a party that I want to go to… if you want to talk and are serious about this feeling you now have. Find out for the real deal who Carra is and when you see what I have found out and still want to talk… meet me when I am ready to leave" she said to him "till them say away from me and Pat" she turned around and walked away from him. Glen sighed and began to wonder how much he really knew about Carra to be true.

The party went hot as far as Abigale and Pat was concern. He was all over her and she was all over him. It was like they were having sex on the floor, chair and everywhere they were at but with out taking off their clothes. Not a lot of people really paid attention to either one of them on the floor or anywhere they were. Glen kept and eye on them tho. He watched them so close he was even temped to go over there and take her away from him. But he kept his distance from her and Pat.

The party began to wind down to the end, and Abigale and Pat still hanged on one another. "Abigale would you like to come back to my apartment."

"Maybe some other time" she said and smiled at him

"What is wrong?" he asked

"Nothing is wrong… I am just a different type of girl" she said and gave him a good long kiss. "It was nice playing with ya" She smiled at him and left the floor.

Pat looked at Glen and Glen began to laugh at Pat. He couldn't believe what she just seen. She would have easily got laid, but instead of getting laid she left him dripping wet on the floor. It was funny how Abigale had her own way to look at things… and do them.

Abigale sat in her car letting it run as she waiting only 10 more mins for Glen to come out and sit in her care. She saw Carra leave so she knew that he would be coming home with her. Glen finally opened the door and sat down.

"What happened to Pat?"

"What happened to him?" she asked, "it was all a gig… a one night gig." She said with a smile and peeled out of the parking lot. After a few mins of silence Abigale broke it "what did you want to talk about?"

"I asked around and I found out that Carra was known around the ring a few times." He said almost upset about it.

"Sorry"

"Sorry about what?"

"That you had to find out that way" she said and pulled to the clearing of the forest.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted to talk right?" she said, "Well talk."

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something… that I know you have already made a decision about and problemly don't want to talk about it again."

"What is it?" she asked

"Well Carra and I were on the boat and I realized something that I was missing there with me. It was you. I honestly am sorry about all pain I cause you."

"You caused a lot of the pain I had to vent though my ways. You honestly don't know how much of the drugs I been on in the last month. Da'na even asked for me to come back and up until last night made me think that I wanted to. I still love you, but I honestly don't know what I can take any more from you. I still don't know why you pulled away from me."

"I couldn't tell you why I did either… but to see you the way I did last night made me want to go in to a whole and die. I never meant to hurt you and I want to know if you would take me back"

"When and if I want to take you back… you'll know it" she said and slammed the car in to drive and speed off on to home.

On the car ride home Abigale and Glen said nothing to one another, but Abigale new the ball was in her court now. She grabbed her bag and headed in to the house with Glen following her.

"Abigale!" Mark called from the kitchen "can you come in here quick… it will only take a min."

"What is it?" she said and walked in to the kitchen and saw Sara in there and covered her eyes "is it okay to look?"

"Yes" he said and pointed to the chair "I wan to say that I am very proud of you tonight you didn't take anything you were straight all night."

"Yeah well I couldn't help it"

"And well Sara and I have good news" he paused " now we want you to know that we love you very much and that you will always be our baby"

"Okay so what is the news?" she asked a little oddly look on her face.

"We are pregnant!" Sara blurted out and Abigale mouth dropped opened.


	16. Chapter 16

Do you remember part 16

The night turned into day and the day into night once again. Abigail was yet to be seen. She left really early in the morning and now it was getting close to raw time and people were even saying that she didn't show up at all. It became apparent that something was going on.

"What is the matter, Glen" Carra asked him as she held on to her arm

"Nothing," he replied in a monotone voice. "Let's just get this match over with" he sighed and got up and walked out the dressing room. Carra quickly followed Glen to the entrance and then out to the ring. His opponent song came on and Abigail walked out.

"Hang on hang on" she said putting her hand up to stop the music. "There will be no match with my man, until we get this thing settled" she said and paced the stage

"What is she talking about?" Carra said to Glen and he just gave him a look.

"Be kind JR and get that a bitch a mic." She said and JR did as he was asked. "Now like I was saying my man won't be coming to out here to be in a fight with your pimp Glen, Carra." She paused again "there is a problem between you and I Carra and I have to tell you I am not to happy that I had to track your ass out the way out here to confront you."

"What problem is there?" she said a bit confused

"What problem is there? What problem is there?" she laughed "you are funny did any one tell you that. You seam to have forgotten about the other night. Maybe it was the to many drink you had at the party." See there is a problem that you and I just can't talk out" she began to walk down the ramp and into the ring. "I am sick and tried of your baby crap…" she dropped her mic "come on bitch I'll give you the first shot because it will be your last."

"I have no beef with you" she said dropping her mic aside.

"Oh yes you do. You are trying to get on top of my man!" she said and walked right up to her slapping her across the face. "Come on bitch I'll give you the first shot!" she screamed and Glen dropped down out of the ring.

Carra walked up to Abigail and slapped her all that Abigail did was laugh in her face and backhand her to her ass. Once she was down Abigail jumped on top of her and began to take her ass from pole to pole and she was not letting anything else stop her from ripping this girl's ass to the ground. Carra got away from underneath her and rolled to the floor at Glen's feet. She ran over to Glen and hide behind him. He turned towards her and smiles at her and then pushed her away from him.

"Glen what are you doing?" she said and walked right back in to Abigail which took one good swing and knocked her out cold. She smiled and then looked at Glen.

"You always did have a good right hand" he said and began to walk towards her. "Does this mean you take me back?" he asked her as he stepped over Carra's body.

"Maybe" she said and tilted her head a bit and then pushed him back and which left him flat on his ass. Abigail's music began to blare loudly and she smile and headed back up the ramp as Glen got him self up.

Glen began to get his things together and Carra came storming in to his locker room.

"What is up with you letting that bitch ruff me up?" she screamed at Glen

"What about it?" he asked, "She did a good job for only being 18, don't you think?"

"Glen you and I are so post to be together" she said, "I have to know if you got my back."

"No I don't have your back and I don't want to see you again"

"Fine, Glen, this relationship is over. Stay out of my life" she said loudly

"Carra stop flattering your self this thing between you and has been over for a while… I know who you really are" he said and zipped up his bag

"What is that?" she said and stuck up her nose

"Your nothing but a piece of wrestling trash" he said and walked by her. She huff and puffed, but nothing came out as Glen walked down the hall.

Abigale walked up the stairs to her room to spot Sara and Mark in the spare room. She stood at the door way for a while and then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Abigale, we are getting ready for the baby." Sara said with all smiles " How was raw?"

"It went well, you would be proud of what I did to Carra" She gleamed in the light "Are you both taking off of wrestling until the baby is born?"

"Well I am" Mark said, " Once they baby is born then I will be going back. So I am relaying on you and Glen to take care of one another."

"You might want to see if that is okay with him first… after all I did kick Carra's ass tonight" she said and smiled to Mark.

"You did what?' he said to Abigail's back as she sort of danced away. Mark scratched his head and then heard a car door slam. Glen ran up the steps skipping every other step.

"Where is Abigale?" he said in a rush and out of breath

"She is in bed" Mark said to Glen "Glen Sara and I would like to know if it would be okay if you watched Abigale while her and I are getting ready for the baby?"

"Sure" he said "anything else?"

"Yeah what went on tonight?"

"Abigale knocked the shit out of Carra." Glen said. "It was the best women vs. women attacks that I have seen in a while. You would have been very proud of her"

"Oh that is good. She is finding her place in the we finally" he said and smiled a bit

"Oh yeah, fine" Glen gave a look like I don't know what the hell you are talking about. "Sure, whatever I am going to bed" he said and walked to his room."

The morning came by and Abigale still lay in her bed sleeping as Glen paced the bedroom door back and forth as he waited for her to wake up. He then got the idea to go get her some juice and wake her up. He returned with a glass of apple juice and knocked on the door lightly. He walked in to see her still asleep and then he put the glass of juice on the nightstand.

"Abigale… Abigale wake up" he said and rubbed her face lightly as she began to wake. She jumped back and then saw it was Glen and rolled over. "Aren't you going to get up?"

"What could you possibly want?" she said a bit crabby

"I wanted to hang out with you all day." He said and watched as she turned around and looked at him like he was stupid or something.

"Let me see your arms" she said and Glen looked at her strange

"Why?" he asked

"I want to make sure that you are not high." She said with a giggle in her voice.

"Come on get up."

"I'm sleeping" she said and closed her eyes

Glen rolled her over and straddled her. He could feel her heart pound underneath his hand. She looked at him and he looked at her. Each one look at each other like something is very wrong. Glen then moved closer to her and began to kiss her slowly as she slowly came around to kiss him back. As soon as the kiss started it was ended. She sat straight up and slapped him. He sat back and held his cheek.

"Maybe I shouldn't have did that," he said

"You're damn right you shouldn't of…" she said and squired out of bed and ran down stairs to Mark and Sara.

They sat talking about all the things they had to do for the baby and all of a sudden she felt like screaming at the top of her lunges and have everyone shut up. She ran up to the bathroom again and threw on the shower water and stripped as quickly as she could and jumped in to take a shower. She came out dripping wet and ran into her bedroom where Glen still sat on the bed.

"Don't even think about looking," she said, "I want to get out of this house. If I have to hear on more thing about that baby coming and what needs to be done I am going to scream."

"Okay" he said and turned around to star at the wall. "What would you like to do today"

"Fight…" she smiled

Abigale and Glen stood on opposite sides of the wrestling ring in the training room. She jumped up and down a bite she had all this pent up anger that she need to get out of her system. Glen looked at her and said to himself that he wasn't going to hurt her in any way.

"This is just for fun right, Abigale?" he said

"Sure" she said and come full force at him and took him down. "Let's make it interesting… bet something on who will win but only if you give it your all in this 'pretend' match."

"Sure, if I win I want you to spend one full night with me and let me apology for everything that I ever did to you."

"Just one night…" she repeated, "if win, I want you to let things go the way it goes… if people where meant to be they would meet up again in life."

"Fine" he said and they both agreed to have this fight. Abigale pulled out some of her trick she has been working on for a while. She tried to get to him to lie flat on his back. He would get knocked down, but would never stay down. Abigale began to feel real conferrable in the ring and left her guard down on the move she just executed and laid flat. She could feel her head spinning and her mind wondering and wonder in to the dark. Glen lay on top of her and counted to three. Then Glen pulled her to sit up straight.

"I feel woodsy" she said and left her body become limp

"Abigale, stay awake…" he said, " you just hit your head a bit to hard."

Later that night Abigale sat in the den under a blanket watching TV. She didn't say much to anyone she just slowly began to fall asleep. Glen walked into the den hearing the TV on. He saw that Abigale was asleep. He picked her up gently and she woke half away wake.

"Aw Glen" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at the thought and then carried up the stairs and in to his bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

DO YOU REMEMBER PART 17

Abigale woke up and rolled over hitting Glen. She sat up quickly a bit unsure of what has been going on. She remembers falling asleep on the couch. Now she was in Glen's bed. She looked at her self still in her clothing. She sighed a bit and then shake up Glen awake.

"Um," Glen said softly

"What am I doing in your bed?" she asked him

"Well you feel asleep on the couch and I just took you to my room. Nothing to harm you I just wanted your body to be near mine."

"Get the clue Glen it won't be. You hurt me and left me to die and I think you should be left like that too." She said a bit mad and got up and walked out of his room to her own. A few mins later after she got dressed. Abigale made her way back to Glen's bedroom. "Get up!" she said stern to him still half asleep.

"What?' he said to her and rolled to face her

"I want to go to the mall, and you know I can't go by my self" she paused, putting a hand on her hip

"Your 18 go to the mall… I want to sleep."

"Glen…" she said softly as she climbed on to the bed on all fours "I need a male point of view for what I want to buy…" his eye opened up widely. "You know you're the only one I can trust with those type of decisions" she said and slowly licked her lips.

"I'm coming along," he said and she smiles

"Good I'll wait for you in the car" she said and skipped down the stairs.

Glen and Abigale walked down the mall and walked in to the store. She pulled Glen by the arm as she began to search for her most favorite thing to buy… underwear. She pulled a few pairs and then sat Glen down in front of the dressing room door.

"Abigale this is really strange… what are you doing?"

"Well I have to try them on," she said through the door

"Can't you make this decision on your own?' he asked a bit nervous as a crowd of fans began to notice that he was who he was and Abigale was in the dressing room.

"Come here" she said and he stood at the opening of the door. Abigale opening the door a bit and then stood in just her bra and underwear…Glen's jaw dropped.

"Do you like these?" she asked. He swallowed a bit hard as she body seam to transform in to this beautiful piece of work that despite the flaws looked wonderful.

"Yeah…" he finally said, " I would suggest we go to a different store. We are getting a bit a attention."

"Okay" she said a quickly changed her clothes and came out of Glen and then all hell broke lose.

"THAT IS DARK ROSE AND KANE!!!" a a chillscreamed and in a flash of a second there was a million fans all over the two do them spilling out all the question they could possibility think of.

"Okay hang on!" Abigale screamed and the fans went quite "let Kane and I check out and then we will answer all your questions" she said and pulled Glen by his arm and quickly checked out and darted out of the store with Glen falling behind.

Abigale began to laugh as she ran to the other end of the mall with Glen close behind. She stopped running and turned around to see only a few fans about 5 following them. She smiled at him and he grabbed on to his knees.

"I can't keep running, Abigale" he said out of breath to her as she laughed at the whole thing.

"Glen, did you ever have any type of high like that?" she asked him. He looked at then fans that now crowed.

"Are you two dating? Are you going to be dating Carra, Kane? Is Undertaker your father? Is Sara really pregnant? Is the child Undertaker's?" the fans keep the questions going. Abigale held up her hands

"Now now… like I said we will answer all question, but please one at a time and one per person." She said and they slowly began to think about the question they were going to ask. "You in the orange your first" she said

"Is Sara really pregnant with Undertaker's baby?" the fan asked

"Yes she is… she is married to the man" she said and pointed to the next person as Glen began to sit next to her.

"Are you and Glen a couple?"

"Glen and I are only friends," she pointed to the next one

"Could there be more?"

"Maybe at a later point… right now I am just living my life" she said and pointed to the next one.

"Is Undertaker your father?"

"Yes" she said and wouldn't say anything more on that. She pointed to the last fan.

"What is next for Dark Rose?"

"Who knows? " She said, " Now if you all don't mine we need to continued our shopping" she said and smiled at Glen and grabbed his arm for him to follow her.

Glen waited for them to be far away from the fans and then turned to Abigale and asked her. "Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

" About what?" she asked.

"About Mark not being your father"

"Because they don't need to know what my real father did to me and why I don't talk to him any more." She said to him and continued walking.

"Well what about the other question?" he asked

"Which other one?" she stumbled over him again.

"The one about us?"

"What about us?"

"Are you a couple?"

"Do you think that we are?" she asked him

He shrugged a bit "I think that we are" he looked at her and she just smiled back

"Okay" she said and kept walking

"Well what does that mean?" he asked her

"I don't know Glen" she stopped and turned towards her "it could---" Glen's lips touching her cut her of finishing her sentence. The fans that still linger got a sight to see. The gasps and the whispering brought her back to reality. As she grabbed Glen's arm and began to run down the mall and out the door to her car. She quickly peeled out of the parking lot and on to the opening road.

"Glen, why are you doing this?" she asked him

"Do what?" he asked her now confused

"You play with my heart and I never know when you are serious about anything," she said and looked at him " I need to know for good… now or never… do you love me?" she asked

"Yes I love you… I never stopped loving you," he said and hung his head.

"Then why do you always push me away" she said and looked at him.

"Abigale I know you don't see this a problem, but a 32 man dating a 18 year old seriously is look down on for what ever reason."

"So you going to allow public opinion bring you down?" she said " your are letting people you don't even know run your life because you are afraid what people are going to think if you are with me. Are you an asshole or what?" she asked

"It is not like that Abigale" he tried to tell her

"Save it okay… you made me hold back all my feelings towards you for the longest time and now you are telling me that you love me, and I should take you back." She paused "I'm sorry Glen but you need to figure out your feelings… you need to figure out if you are going to love me are you going to love me uncontrollably or what… when you know that answer you come and tell me." She said and parked the car. She walked I to the house as Glen still sat in the car thinking about what she said.


	18. Chapter 18

DO YOU REMEMBER PART 18

Abigale rode down the country road on Mark's costume made Harley. He never left her drive his Harleys before and now he is allowing her, which made her think of only one word… alone. She was out in the opening road and felt alone, but not the normal alone that she normally feels when she is by her self. Wasn't that she was alone driving on the opening road it was that she was alone, by her thoughts and feelings.

As the road become to stretch for miles and miles she began to think about a lot of things that changed over the last few weeks. Glen has stayed away from her. She would ask him simple question and only get one-word answers out of him. He would stay far away from her and never went to wrestle ring with her. He even made it to be attempting to show that they were never around one another and that they were never a couple. He never gave her a response from her earlier question and it didn't seam to matter at this point. He would leave and come as he wanted and when Mark would ask him a question about Abigale there would be no answer. It was like Glen lost the whole part of him after the mall accident.

As far as Mark and Sara went they were to tied up with the baby now being almost 2 months in to the pregnancy. They had the room set up and the whole things worked out with the WWE and with the doctors. They stop traveling with the wee and now focus one what Mark wanted the most out of life… a family. Abigale felt always forgotten about and when they did notice her it was only for something to do with that child that was not even born yet. Abigale began to wonder about her real parents more and more, but nothing came across her mind that they would even come back into her life. Mark and Sara where now her parents and that are how are was and so post to be.

Her career was booming right and left. She was now becoming the house whole name for wrestling fans and she seams to like it. She kept her own appointments and controlled her own doing. She was in heaven here. She felt like she belonged to this world and this world accepted her now even her freakish ways. She would go online every so often and be amazed on what some people would write about her and Glen… it even came down to a point where they wrote that Mark and Sara where not her real parents and named two people out of the blue. She thought it was nice to have a fan base about the whole thing with fans and all. Abigale began to pull up to the house and stopped as Mark come out side and looked at her.

"What?" she asked, "I didn't do anything to your bike"

"While you were gone Vince called… he wants to see both you and Glen in his office in 20 mins. So go get ready"

"Did you tell Glen this news?"

"Yes"

"What did he say?"

"He said to me that he is going… I don't know what that could mean now a days, but I want to you to go either way." He said and she walked in to the house with Mark on her heels. She was a little angry that no one had answers to her question any more.

Abigale dressed into her black stretchy jeans and a belly shirt that said sexy on the front of it. She wore her open toed saddles knowing that what she wore would turn some head. She parked her car in front of WWE headquarter and got out heading in to the building. She took a seat out side Vince office and waited for him to become ready. Glen walked in and took a seat on the opposite side of the room. The secretary picks up the phone "Mr. McMahon both Glen and Abigale are here." Was all she said, "You can go in" she pointed towards the door.

Abigale walked in first and took the chair on the right side in front of Vince's desk and then Glen took the left chair. Vince looked down at a few papers and then looked up at the two of us.

"Hello Abigale…" Vince said with a smile "How are you doing today?" He asked

"Very well Mr. McMahon" she said and smiled at him.

"Please call me Vince"

"Okay Vince" she said softly turning on the coldest man warm. Glen cleared his throat.

"Hello Glen" Vince said

"Hello" Glen said, "why am I… we here?" he asked

"Well…" Vince began "there has been some problem behind the scene and in front of the cameras. I know that a lot of things are working on a lot of people and I know that you two have been apart for some time. Not like it is none of my business, but when the two most famous upcoming superstars are not even bring in the rating that I am use to seeing. That is what brings me to have this meeting. For the last few weeks the rating have been dropping and now is the time for concern. I know tonight is raw and am making a few changes and one of them concerns you two." He looked at both of them. "I know when you two were together things were snapping and popping and now it's dead. So, I want by the end of the night for you two to be back together by either relationship or partnership either way I want the two of you to get along. If not you'll both lose your job. Now go an think up something" he said a looked back down at his papers. Abigale stood up and walked out of the room. She stood at the elevators and waited for Glen.

"Well do you have any ideas?" Abigale asked Glen as they walked on to the elevator.

"Nope" he said

"Aren't you going to talk to me?"

"What is there to say… you and I are a legally bonded to one another."

"How about you and I go for some ice cream or something" she smiled at him.

"Not every thing is peaches and cream" he said and walked off the elevator. Abigale followed quickly

"You just can't avoid me… you have to talk to me sometime tonight." She said and watches Glen leave the building with out a response.

Abigale sat at home as she tried to call Glen's cell phone with no response. She finally gave up and went to talk to Mark.

"Mark" She called as she crossed her arms and lend up against the doorframe.

"What's up Gale?" Mark asked her as she just wanted a hug and someone to tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Ya know Vince wanted to talk to Glen and I this afternoon. Well, he wants rating to come back up so he wants Glen and I to come back together. It doesn't have to be a couple thing, but he is not even talking to me… how am I going to get anything to work out." She explained to him.

"How about I give him a call and see what he is up too… maybe it would be a good idea to go work out and get some of that anger out."

"Your right… that would just make me feel so much better" she said and walked over to Mark and he hugged her just like she did as a child. She would always be Mark's little girl and in his arm he always seam to take care of everything.

"Everything will be okay." Mark promised her once more as he watched her leave to gather her self to get ready for the gym.

She began to run on the treadmill as she tried to visual things that would make her get mad and push her harder more then ever. Her mind began to focus on Glen. She loved him and always loved him and she wanted to just be with him once more to feel the power under his hands.

"Mark I just can't take it anymore. I love her and I know I messed up… and I know it is a sick thing to think of, but at the same time I just can't deal with all these mind games." Glen said as he talked to Mark.

"Look the only thing I can tell you is that if you love someone that bad that you are fighting for them… then why give up if your so close to the prize." He patted Glen on the back "She went to the gym to get some aggression out." He finally said to him and got up and left Glen sitting on the deck alone.

Abigale began to practice wrestling with armatures as she beat one after another after another. She finally lost count of everyone that she beat as she back up allowing the next man to get into the ring. She looked up to see Glen standing across from her. He got ready to catch her as she ran to hook up to with her.

"Why did you come here?" She asked him

"I came her to give you your answer."

"My answer" She said out of breath as he pulled her up from the ground.

"Yes" He repeated his answer once more as he finally gave up and just held her. "Yes… I want you in my life. I want you to be with me"

Abigale stared up at him almost in shock as she took a deep breath. He reached down and tilted her head as their lips slowly came together.

THE END


End file.
